Second Chances
by bamfXpeanut
Summary: Girl meets guy, guy sweeps her off her feet, bad things happen. Will love win over all?


Chapter 1

'Gretchen! Get up!' Nina yells, shaking me. I sit up and look at my alarm clock. Shit! Overslept again! My roommate laughs as I run around getting ready for work. 'What are you going to do without me? I hope you get another roommate girl, because you are not cut out for single life.' We've been roommates for three years now. Best friends growing up, and we moved in together shortly before her boyfriend proposed. In one short year, she'll be married and I'll be left on my own. Living by myself. It's something I'd rather not think about. At least not right now. 'I'm going to live in your basement and have a hundred cats. I'm sure George won't care.' I reply, grabbing my purse before I run out of the house. Being a server isn't glamorous work, but it's work and it pays the bills.

'Your late again! Keep it up and you're going to get canned!' George yells, tossing me my apron. Did I mention we work together? And he's my boss. 'Alarm didn't go off, sorry!' I holler, running out to check my stations. The night passes rather slowly, until a huge group of guys comes in, all sports jerseys and messy hair. And they just so happen to be seated at one of my stations. 'Here ya go Gretchen, go get yourself a man! There's ten just sitting there waiting for you.' George whispers to me, laughing as he passes. I sigh, and go do what I do best, flirt. 'Welcome to Longfellow's boys, my name is Gretchen, and I'll be your server. What can I start you off with?' One by one they all order, mostly steaks, or wings. One of the last ones, will not stop staring at me as the others order. 'And what can I get for you, Green Eyes?' I ask, walking over to stand next to him. He whispers something to his buddies and they erupt in laughter. 'I'm assuming what you want isn't on the menu. What can I get you that IS on the menu?' He flips through the menu a couple of times, and orders. 'I'll have a burger, with everything on it. Fries. And a Coke to drink.' As I take the menu's his hand lingers on mine, making my face flush. 'I'll get your drinks gentlemen.' I say, pulling away from Mr. Green Eyes.

I walk back to the kitchen and start filling drinks, as Cara walks up to me, phone in hand. That girl is ALWAYS on her phone. I don't know how she still has a job. 'So, what am I going to have to do to switch you stations? You know I need a man!' Cara says, blowing kisses to the customers, unbeknownst to them. 'Every time there's a big group you want to switch stations Cara. No. You already have two boyfriends as it is, like you need another man in the mix.' I reply, walking around her to get the drinks on trays. 'Why are you being so greedy?' Cara whines, batting her eyelashes at me. 'You know that doesn't work on women. And how do you know they would even be interested in you? Seems like I'm doing my job JUST fine.' I whisper, swaying my hips as I walk away.

As I approach they all stop talking and watch me. Like I'm some strange creature. 'Alright gentlemen, here are your beers. And as for you, Green Eyes, here's your Coke.' I say, winking at him. 'If you need anything, I'll be right over there, just holler. Again, my name is Gretchen.' Cara rolls her eyes as I approach her at the register, and I give her a huge smile. After waiting on other stations, my main stations food is up. Taking two trays per arm, I carry all the food out. Plate by plate I hand out the food until I'm left with one lone plate. I hand it to Green Eyes, and cannot take my eyes off of his. I put the bill down, and smile, 'Not rushing you out of here, but figured you could split up your bill if needed. Let me know if you need any boxes.' I notice my shoe is untied next to the table, and bend over to tie it. I could swear I could feel breath on my ass. Standing up, I see Green Eyes hurry up and start eating. George hollers for me over the headset, so I hurry back to the office. 'Sit down for a minute Gretchen, take a load off. I'll get down to it. The shift supervisor position is still open, and yours if you want it. I need it filled ASAP so I need to know now if you want it, so if not I can try to find someone else. You are the best person for it Gretchen, plus the hours and pay are better.' George states, as if he can't get the words out of his mouth fast enough. 'Of coarse I want the position George. You know that. I've been here for two years now with no promotion, thank you.' I say, shocked. 'After you finish that big party you can leave for the night if you want, go have a drink or something to celebrate. You earned it girl.' George replies, walking out of his office. I walk out to check on the last station, and notice they have all left. All of them except Green Eyes. Great. 'I wanted to give you this tip in person, Gretchen. You've been the best server I've ever had. Thank you.' I start at him as he hands me a hundred bill. My jaw hits the floor. 'There's no way I can accept this. But thank you. Your gratitude is enough.' I reply, smiling. 'Then you'll let me buy you a drink at least. My friends left me here, they didn't want to wait for me.' Green Eyes says, watching my reaction. I didn't notice until now how nicely he's dressed. Grey dress slacks, white button up shirt with the top button unbuttoned, and black dress shoes. I didn't hear George behind me, 'Of coarse she will. Her shift is over. Gretchen, I'll tell Nina your going out with a friend. Go ahead.' Green Eyes offers me his arm, and George pushes me to take it. 'Have her home by 3am!' George hollers as I walk away.


End file.
